


I want to kiss you senseless

by fabulousinez



Series: Soumako Week [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, oblivious!makoto, rin is always there to make things even worse, sousuke is a loser in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousinez/pseuds/fabulousinez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has a massive crush on Makoto. Makoto is completely oblivious. Rin’s a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to kiss you senseless

**Author's Note:**

> For Soumako Week - day 1 (fluff/angst)
> 
> I had this headcannon about oblivious Makoto and this piece gained life :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

"I'm telling you, it hurts to watch!" - Rin snickers while Sousuke does his best to ignore his supposed best-friend – "Seriously, do something or you might die of blue balls!"  
  
"Shut up" – is Sousuke's only answer. He just wants to smack Rin on the head because if it hurts Rin just by watching imagine what it is to actually live it.  
  
The thing is that Sousuke isn't on the group of being intimidated. Sousuke intimidates. Sousuke is strong, all broad shoulder and muscles. People open paths for him to walk, people don't mess with Sousuke Yamazaki. Sousuke Yamazaki messes with people.  
  
 _Yet_  
  
Yet there is only one person who seems completely oblivious of Sousuke's existence. That person is Makoto Tachibana, that giant boy with an angel craved smile and twinkling eyes. Makoto Tachibana is the source of all his problems. He's the one taunting him in his dreams, he's the one giving him all these blinding smiles at joint practicess between Samezuka and Iwatobi. Long story short: he is turning Sousuke's life into a mess.  
  
"Dude, have you actually tried to have a conversation with him?" - Rin asks for the nth time in the short period of two weeks since he found Sousuke's not so subtle crush for his childhood friend.  
  
"It's not that easy" – the teal eyed boy grumbles, evading further conversation by making a lame ass excuse to Rin.  
  
 _That's right, Rin_ , he thinks while wandering around with no particular destination. Not everyone has the power to be completely smooth when talking to crushes. Especially if said crush turns you into a blubbering stuttering mess who has forgotten how to speak.  
  
It's not that Sousuke has never tried to engage in conversation with Makoto. He has tried. The result was a total catastrophe. Sousuke still gets the chills evertime he remembers the damned day he made a fool of himself in front Makoto. Not a in a good way.  
  
To abbreviate the shameful story, let's just say that Sousuke found Makoto alone in one of Samezuka locker rooms, realised what a good time it was to actually speak to the backstroke swimmer, called for him and immediately after his feet decided that they would just stop functioning and Sousuke ended up kissing the floor instead of those lips he desired.  
  
So yeah, speaking with Makoto was not an easy task.

When Sousuke returned to his dorm room, Rin was already laid down in his bed, still wide awake with his phone in hand and a devious smile.  
  
That couldn't mean good.  
  
"What?" - Sousuke asks expecting nothing but more trouble in his life.  
  
Rin smirks.  
  
"I hope you're ready for tomorrow. I just texted Makoto to schedule a joint practice for tomorrow. He totally fell for my 'some members of my team want to improve their backstroke so do you mind having another practice tomorrow and also I think Haru wouldn't mind' excuse."  
  
Sousuke groans. That won't end well

~

It should be impossible to look so good when one's straight out of the pool. Seriously, who the fuck looks like they're an angel freshly arrived from Heaven, pushing his hair back with that smile that could stop world hunger? Sousuke presses his eyes shut. Makoto Tachibana should be illegal.  
  
"Oh, Yamazaki-kun, you're here!" - the backstroke swimmer walks in his direction.  
  
No, Sousuke's heart doesn't do a sommersault.  
  
From the corner of his eyes Sousuke notices Rin smirking at him. He's so screwed if everything goes wrong. So screwed...  
  
"Yamazaki-kun?"  
  
"Huh?" - Sousuke turns his attention to Makoto who is now waaaay closer than he was before. Sousuke's screwed.  
  
"I was saying, as you want to improve your backstroke, maybe you can show me first? I'm not a specialist, but I guess that you won't have any problems in getting long just fine with the stroke. With muscles like that and all..."  
  
His brain freezes. Makoto has just said he has awesome muscles. Makoto has noticed him. Makoto is aware of his existence. This just might be his lucky day.  
  
Sousuke nods, his expression still the same despite the tornado inside of him. He hops into the pool and gets ready to start. As soon as he hears Makoto blowing the whistle, his legs kick the wall with a powerful force, pushing him towards the water. As he resurfaces, his legs start to kick and his arms moving. He breathes hard as he turns around and swims towards Makoto, trying his best to look incredible cool in front of the green eyed-boy. So cool, the other boy realises he has feelings for him and kisses him silly as soon as he shows in front of him.  
  
That doesn't happen though.  
  
He's received with the warm smile and a towel. Could be worse, he supposes.  
  
"So, what did you think?"  
  
"Not bad. Great, actually! Your upper torso is very strong, obviously from all this time practicing butterfly, so you seriously have no problem in that part. I would just say you should exercise this part more" – Makoto says as he steps dangerously close to Sousuke. His abs uncounsciously flex when Makoto's strong hands touch him – "With a bit more of exercise here in this area, your backstroke will be on top. I don't think you need my help that bad, Yamazaki-kun" – he says and his hand is still there.  
  
His brain has turned into jelly. He can't process whatever Makoto's saying because he's still touching him, completely oblivious to Sousuke's reaction. His heart his hammering in his chest. If he doesn't combust from embarassement he'll die of heart attack.  
  
Makoto asks him something he can't quite understand. He mumbles a few words, desperately trying to get away from his touch. He gives a couple of steps back.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
What happens next is not something to be remembered. In all his eighteen years of existence, Sousuke has never felt more embarassed. How could he be so stupid to forget that the pool was right behind him and that he still was fucking close to it? The splash as well as the fall are everyting but flattering. He's pretty sure an unflattering noise made its way out of his mouth. He wants to die.  
  
Plus, what's worse is not even the way he fell or the way the whole Samezuka team and the Iwatobi shortie are laughing their asses off. No, it's the way Makoto is worried over him, asking him if he's alright and needs a rest with those emmerald eyes shinning brightly at Sousuke full of worry.  
  
He doesn't know if he sould laugh of cry. His life is getting fucking ridiculous.

~

Rin actually has the nerve to laugh at him.  
  
He laughs so much he ends up hugging his stomach, rolling on the floor, his hysterical laughter heard from the other side of the dorm. Sousuke just goes up to his bunk and pretends that day never happened.  
  
"Dude, you wasted such a good oportunity!" - Rins says once he's calmed down – "What can possibly go wrong when you're talking with Makoto? He's Makoto! The guy won't hurt a flee! He's a scared-cat hidden in that giant body. You confess to him and he probably as you to tag along on his cat petting routine! Yet, you still managed to made a fool of yourself and" – he stops, trying to hold an imminent cackle – "and you fall on the freaking pool!!" - it's useless, Rin doesn't stop laughing and Sousuke can't do anything but hide his head with his pillow and forcing himself to fall asleep.  
  
That awful day was finally over. Thank God.

~

It's been a week since the unfornate event. Sousuke doesn't talk about it and sends death glares to whoever tries to bring on the subject. Rin still laughs at him but Sousuke already knows how to switch him off.  
  
It's all in the past and if Sousuke never sees Makoto again just to not be reminded of the event so be it. It would hurt like a bitch, but he would prefer not watching his crush laugh at him.  
  
The Gods have other plans for him because on the day he decided to go for a jog down the Iwatobi bay is when he finds a certain droppy eyed boy in his running gear, jogging in his direction. He thinks about turning around and running towards the station but it's too late. Makoto has already noticed him and is waving at his direction.  
  
"Yamazaki-kun, I didn't know you jogged around here" – he says once he reaches Sousuke, who looks at everything but Makoto.  
  
"I... uh... It's the first time, actually" – he manages.  
  
"I love jogging around here. I love watching the sunset as I run" – Makoto confesses and if Sousuke wasn't so smitten already he would be now.  
  
"Isn't Nanase with you?" - he asks because the silence is making him uncomfortable and he doesn't want Makoto to find him a creeper who can't stop staring.  
  
"Not today. It's Haru's bath time, so it's just me" – he shrugs as if it's something common. Sousuke's lost but he vaguely remembers Rin telling him about Nanase's love affair with the element – "Oh, and are you better now? Last week you seemed off."  
  
Shit, why did you have to bring that up?  
  
"Oh, yes, a lot better. Sorry for worrying you. I don't know what got over me" – liar, his brain screams but Makoto doesn't need to know that.  
  
"I was worried I was the one who caused that" – Makoto sighs in relief and Sousuke swallows in dry.  
  
 _You kinda did_ , Sousuke thinks.  
  
"Eeeh? I did?" - Makoto exclaims and Sousuke face palms himself mentally. He had said it out loud. Awesome.  
  
"No, no, no! Don't worry about it!" - he quickly says, trying to stop Makoto from apologising and before he can process what to say, the words flow out of his mouth – "It was just me who couldn't control the hormones because you were there, touching me, and I felt a bit flustered and – "  
  
Fuck.  
  
"What did you say? You couldn't control your hormones? Why?"  
  
Sousuke sighs. What was done was done. If he had already spilt the words, why not just making everything clear?  
  
"Because I kinda like you?"  
  
"You like me? Aw, I like you too, Yamazaki-kun. I think you're a great person!" - Makoto smiles and Sousuke wants to hit his head on a wall.  
  
"No, you don't get it" – Sousuke tries once again, because fuck it. He's going to say it – "I have the hots for you."  
  
"You're hot? Are you getting sick?" - damn those worried eyes, Sousuke is on the verge of throwing himself on the ocean and go feed the fish.  
  
"Tachibana" – he says slowly to have Makoto's full attention – "I have a massive crush on you, get it?"  
  
Makoto lets his mouth hang open and eloquently says:  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"God damn it!" - Sousuke mutters under his breath as he grabs Makoto and presses his lips on the smaller boy's.  
  
A surprised gasp leaves Makoto's mouth and that's the oportunity Sousuke needs to explore Makoto with his tongue. His hands hold Makoto's face, his thumbs caressing the other's cheeks. Makoto is gripping thightly on his hoodie and a small sigh escapes his mouth as Sousuke sucks on his tongue.  
  
If Sousuke knew this would happen like this he would have done it ages ago. The green eyed boy is practically melting in his arms and Sousuke's heart is jumping erratically on his chest. This is what he has been dreaming since he acknowledged his crush on Iwatobi's captain.  
  
When the need for air speaks louder, Sousuke ends the kiss with soft pecks on Makoto's lips. He leans his forehead against Makoto's and opens his eyes. Makoto's eyes remain closed and his lips are red and swollen. It takes all Sousuke's self control not to kiss him again.  
  
Makoto opens his eyes and green eyes stare at Sousuke.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Yeah" – Sousuke breathes out – "I kinda want to kiss you senseless and know about your day, go on dates with you and hold your hand. I like you, Tachibana."  
  
Makoto blushes furiously at those words and Sousuke smiles. He doesn't know what power Makoto has but he's completely bewitched. He lets go of him, sure he's made his point clear and steps back, wanting for Makoto's response.  
  
"I... Uh... Can I think about it?" - he asks shyly, the crimson on his cheeks making him even more adorable.  
  
"Sure, of course. Take all the time you need" – Sousuke says, glad his feelings were out of his chest. He would have acted the same if he was Makoto.  
  
"Right. So I guess I see you around, Yamazaki-kun" – Makoto smiles and waves at Sousuke, making his way to his home.  
  
Sousuke watches him disappear. He runs his hand over his hair. He's done it. He's kissed Makoto.

~

A week passes and Sousuke his trying to cram every little bit of information about cells and citoplasm he can into his brain for his Science exam when his phone vibrates indication a new message. He picks it up and opens it.

**Unknown number** : Hi :) Makoto Tachibana speaking. Just wanted to know when you're free so we can hang out if you still want it :$ 

Sousuke hearts flips in his chest. He quickly taps an answer, casually saying Makoto that whenever it's fine. Then he turns to Rin, who's writing someting on his laptop.  
  
"Hey Rin, guess who won't die of blue balls anymore?"  
  
Rin's response is just one.  
  
"Ale-fucking-luia!"


End file.
